My Favourite Sport
by tierra04
Summary: Basically the story of Sarah when she began Lacrosse and the challenges that she comes across.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**HI!! This is my first fan fiction EVER!! Basically it's about Sarah when she first started Lacrosse. Tell me what you think!**

"MUM! MUM!" eleven year old Sarah came running in the front door, dropping her school bags as she ran.

"Where's the fire?" Kate asked.

"Guess…. what…" Sarah heavily breathed.

"Calm down!" Kate said, "Now tell me slowly."

Sarah soon caught her breath, "Their holding lacrosse tryouts at school!"

"Wow," Kate said, not really sure how to react, but wanted to show her support. She bent down to hug her daughter, "I'm sure you'll do great," she said as she kissed Sarah's hair.

Sarah and her older brother Jake were lying in bed trying to get to sleep.

"Can you believe it? I can't wait till tomorrow; this is like a dream come true! No longer I'll have to watch it on TV and pretend I can play it, I actually will be able to!"

"Hmm" Jake replied and lay face first into his pillow.

"I have no idea how I'm going to get to sleep."

"Try," Jake said, "for the love of others."

"KIDS! Time for Breakfast! Charlie, Lorraine. Henry, Sarah. Jake. Kim. Jess…" Kate began to call.

"READY MUM!" Sarah said racing and skidding into the kitchen. She was dressed in a white polo shirt with blue shorts. She had tied a blight blue bandana around her head and she held onto a white lacrosse stick. "Now that you're down so early, you can help you Dad and I serve breakfast."

"Sorry, no can do, I have to get to Lacrosse training. Seven-thirty, every morning till tryouts."

She grabbed a piece of toast of the pile that Tom was gradually adding too as they popped out of the toaster. "Well, I haven't made your lunch yet…" Kate stated.

"That's alright, I'll buy it from the cafeteria. Um…I'll need some money."

"OK, fetch me my purse then." Sarah grabbed the bag from the shelf by the front door and Kate took out ten dollars and handed it to her daughter. "I guess I'll see you after school then."

"Yep! Bye Mum, By Dad!" Sarah yelled out the door.

"Seven-Thirty every morning?" Tom winced.

"She wants it. I just hope her enthusiasm lasts" Kate said.

"Sarah Baker?" the coach asked, ticking the names off the attendance.

"Here!" Sarah answered raising her hand.

After the last name was ticked off, the coach folded up the clipboard and lay it by her feet.

"Good Morning, I'm Ms Redfield. You've all come here because you have shown an interest in the sport, lacrosse. Now, for the five days that you are here before tryouts, we expect you not only to have fun but also to try your very hardest each day. After tryouts, we will select four teams of twelve members. The rest of you form a squad and be slotted into teams as the year progresses. Now, without further a do, grab you stick, a helmet and a partner. It's time to learn how to pass the ball."

Sarah followed the rest of her peers to the bag where all the helmets were kept. She noticed a girl who seemed just as excited as her. "HI! I'm Sarah," she said, introducing herself. "Lucy" the other girl replied. "Partner?" Sarah asked. "Sure."

After Ms Redfield, showed them the basic throw and catch, the students got into two lines and begin to throw and catch to their partners.

Sarah started, she tossed the ball up into the air, she watched as it clonked down between the two of them. She went to pick it up, 'that's alright' she told herself, ' can't expect to be perfect on my first try.' She set herself up. Again, the ball landed, this time at her feet. She rolled the ball to Lucy, who picked it up and through it perfectly. However Sarah wasn't able to catch it.

It was the end of the training session, and Sarah wasn't able to throw or catch one ball. She walked passed the bin and through her stick in it. "I suck at this game!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, Here's Chapter Two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fanfiction. Hopefully I can keep you entertained with the rest of the story.**

**Well without further ado, I present...**

**Chapter Two**

Sarah ran home from the bus stop ahead of all her brothers and sisters, ignoring them as they called her to slow down.

She ran through the front door. All she could think about was getting up to her room so she could forget about the antics that happened this morning. Unfortunately, her mother was coming out of the living room, holding a vase of dead flowers. Her father was still at the local football stadium where he worked as a coach to one of the teams.

"Hi honey, how as lacrosse practice" her mother greeted her.

Sarah stopped halfway upstairs and turned her head to look at her mother.

"Fine" she said, and quickly continued upstairs to avoid any more questions. She reached her bedroom and dumped her books on the floor. She hid her lacrosse stick (which she reclaimed from the bin after realising how expensive it probably was) on the top shelf of her wardrobe and covered it with her jumpers. She looked outside her window. Her siblings were just walking down the long driveway. Sarah turned to look over at her open school bag. She walked over to it and took out her maths book. She sat at her desk, sharpened her pencil and started Chapter ten, Algebra.

She had barely started when she heard her father call from downstairs, "I'm home!"

Sarah ignored him and went on with her homework.

"Hi Sarah!" a voice came from behind her. She turned around to face her father.

"Hi Dad," she said, turning back to her homework book.

Tom put his hands into his pockets and walked over to her desk. He watched her for a while before breaking the silence.

"So, how did lacrosse go" Tom asked

"Fine" Sarah said, not glancing up.

"What did you learn today?"

"Umm…."Sarah started, "Look dad, I'm not in the mood now, I've got a tonne of homework to get done and haven't even made a dent in it."

"Alright then, dinner should be ready soon, I'll see you then," Tom replied before walking to the door, turning around to see his daughter. It was rare to see her so intrigued with her studies. 'Must be growing up,' he thought to himself. Tom smiled to himself before closing the door.

Sarah sighed to herself as she heard the click of the door. Jake looked up from the book he was reading.

"Since when are you so interested in homework," he asked.

"Have you got any problem with that," Sarah asked, "Just because I want to do well in life."

"OK, ok," Jake said, rolling his eyes, "You sound like mum."

"BEEP, BEEP."

Sarah rolled over to see her alarm clock. Six O'clock. She hit the snooze button and covered her head with her pillow.

"Sarah, time to get up, don't want to be late for Lacrosse now," Tom said, who had wandered into her room.

"I'm not going, I've got a cold," she replied, coughing for effect.

Tom sat down on her bed. He didn't take her for real.

"We talked about this, you've made a commitment to Lacrosse and you have to follow it through."

"But…" Sarah started, not sure what to say.

"Come on, what's bothering you," Tom asked.

Sarah sat up and looked at her doona. She sighed.

"Fine, I suck at Lacrosse, I couldn't catch or throw one ball yesterday. There I said it."

Sarah walked over to the window. She could see the sun rising, casting a golden ray of light on everything it touched.

"You know it'll take a while before you get the hang of it."  
"I know," Sarah said, turning back to face her dad, "But I thought it would be so easy."

"Everything takes practice. You've heard of the old cliché, Practice makes Perfect."

Sarah looked towards her wardrobe and her sports uniform hanging on the door. She remembered watching Lacrosse on TV and ever since, has wanted to play it. She took the lacrosse stick down from her wardrobe and looked at it lying in the palm of her hands. Should she give it another shot?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After a while, Sarah returned the lacrosse stick to the top of her wardrobe. She opened the door of her wardrobe and reached for a blue Singlet and her favourite pair of jeans. After getting dressed, she walked into the bathroom. Her sister Lorraine was in the middle of her usual morning routine in front of the mirror. She was in the middle of putting on her mascara when her younger sister walked in.

"Hey," she said. Sarah froze, was she going to be upset that they were in the bathroom together at the same time.

"I thought you were going to Lacrosse practice," Lorraine continued. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and reached for her hairbrush.

"Nah, not today…Maybe never again," she added under her breath.

"Oh, ok," Lorraine replied putting the lid back on her mascara and reaching for her lip-gloss.

Sarah finished plaiting her hair, "Hey, can I use some of that?" Lorraine looked at her younger sister strangely,

"What lip gloss? Sure, I can give you a makeover if you like." Sarah rolled her eyes, "Forget it," she replied and walked out of the bathroom.

Sarah walked slowly downstairs. In the kitchen, Tom was at the head of the table reading the newspaper. Sarah thought of what he said earlier in her room. He was going to be disappointed in her if he saw her not at Lacrosse practice this morning. She quietly grabbed her school bag.

"Hi Sarah!" Tom said as he caught sight of his daughter. There was no way out. "Morning Dad," she said putting down her bag and taking a seat at the kitchen table. There was an awkward silence as Sarah buttered a piece of toast. She hoped soon one of her siblings would join them. Fortunately he brother Jake walked sleepily down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, we need to talk," he said. Sarah quietly nibbled on her toast. Tom folded his newspaper, "Sure son what about?"

"Dad, let me educate you about today's society. Fact number one, we are in the middle of an obesity epidemic. More people need to get out in the fresh air and exercise. Secondly, climate change is an increasingly dangerous problem which affects us all and the environment we live in."

Tom looked at his son strangely, "Yeah, I knew that…"

"Well, Dad instead of catching the bus to school, which adds to the number of greenhouse gases within our atmosphere, I wish to skate to school with my friends."

"Sure Jake, that sounds like a swell idea."

"I know. And completely impossible as I grew out of my old skate two summer's ago."

"Jake, I appreciate your speech but if you want new skates, and we've talked about this before, there's a little thing called a paper route which would be an ideal solution for your situation."

"So close," Jake said to himself. Sarah took her plate and cup to the sink before reaching for her school bag.

"I think I'm going to walk to school today," she told her dad.

"OK, have fun!" Tom replied giving his daughter a kiss goodbye.

Sarah opened the front door and walked down the road to school.

As Sarah was placing her books in her locker, Lucy comes up to her.

"Hi Sarah! Where were you this morning?" she asked. Sarah turned to look at her.

"I…I slept through my alarm, and when I woke up it was too late," she lied.

"Oh," Lucy said, "Well I can go over what we learnt today at lunch if you like."

Sarah took the books she need and closed her locker.

"Thanks, but I forgot my Lacrosse stick, maybe another day," Sarah replied.


End file.
